RCF
Roblox Containment Foundation Welcome to the Roblox Containment Foundation. RCF-001 ACCESS DENIED! RCF-002 (Game Murderer) Class: Hostile Containment: '''RCF-002 is located on game #####. RCF-002 must be contained in a 25x25x25 size room even though he's not big. '''Description: '''RCF-002 is a Black Entity, wearing an Ushanka hat, and a rose in his front. RCF-002 is a Murderer who kills anyone it sees. he also has the ability to throw his knives. yes, knives to its target. '''Discovery: '''on May 15 ####, in Murder Mystery, 7 players were playing. No one was chosen Murderer or Sheriff either. The players was confused. When the timer reached zero, instead of ending the round the numbers began counting into the negatives. Then RCF-002 came in and started to kill everyone. RCF-003 (Rolling Dead) '''Class: Confusing Containment: 'RCF-003 is a server. Everyone who is not part of the Foundation must be kicked from the game. '''Description: '''RCF-003 is a server on MeepCity, with pet Meeps that no one owns rolling around lifeless. All of the meeps have x eyes and no mouth and grey skin. Interviewed players said the meeps seemed to be "dead". '''Discovery: O'n October 15 ####, In MeepCity. Players were confused why their Meeps are missing. On October 16 ####. The same server mysteriously spawns Meeps everywhere although the Meeps look dead after this day. RCF-004 (a Storm in Area 51) '''Class: Unpredictable Containment: '''RCF-004 is a server. Everyone who is not part of the Foundation must be kicked out of the game. '''Description: '''RCF-004-A is a server on Survive and kill the Killers in Area 51, in every 5 seconds there will be a bolt of lightning striking player it's on, there is no way a person can survive it, although when a person manages to escape it, the lightning will summon an Electric figure called RCF-004-B RCF-004-B is an Electric figure when someone manages to escape RCF-004-A, RCF-004-B will chase them down, this electric figure can NOT be killed by any weapon including the Ray Gun. '''Discovery: '''Date Unknown, In Survive and kill the Killers in Area 51, players were getting struck by lightning until the server is unplayable. RCF-005 (RCF Got Talent) '''Class: Helpful Containment: '''RCF is a server, '''Discovery: RCF-006 (FIRE, FIRE, EVERYWHERE!) Class: Secret Containment: 'Containment is impossible. '''Description: '''RCF-006 takes place on a game called Arsenal, it's a flamethrower that burns everything including guns. RCF-006 will only Materialize when it appears when RCF-006 is used, it will cause afterburn to the opponents when used on the floor, the floor will be on fire including the one near it. '''Discovery: ' RCF-007 (Boxton Hotel) '''Class: Unpredictable Containment: '''RCF-007 is a server, everyone who is not part of the foundation must be kicked out of the game. '''Description: '''RCF-007-A is a big hotel on Bloxton, although visitors won't get effected, employees, on the other hand, they will turn into RCF-007-B the reason behind this is unknown, RCF-007-B are employees of RCF-007, they have 3 phases, Phase 1 is them being normal employees, Phase 2 is them turning into a monster while being dropped into if this happens, run away quickly as possible, Phase 3 is the monster make sure to not get close to him the Phase 3 can kill anyone it wants to kill but do not worry it is slow. '''Discovery: RCF-008 (No Online Dating) Class: Harsh ''' '''Containment: '''Shoot all kinds of RCF-008 as fast as possible. '''Description: '''RCF-008-A is a Mist, it can move to any games or servers it wants to be on, the game that it commonly lives on is Adopt me, Meep City, Adopt and Raise a cute baby, Life in Paradise. RCF-008-A causes the player to be confused or distract them from RCF-008-B RCF-008-B is a Black figure with Red Eyes and a black police hat and spikes and also wields a big sword, RCF-008-B kills anyone it wants or mostly ODers, they are slow with high damage, one RCF-008-B is on the Foundation being researched while they are still many more RCF-008-B '''Discovery: RCF-009 (Battle Royal High) Class: Changed Containment: 'RCF-009 is a server on Royal High, it is not containable. '''Description: '''RCF-009 is a server from Royal High when you spawn in you will fall from the sky and you must survive by killing, looting, gathering. Unlike other Battle Royal games, RCF-009 allows its victims to use magic, they are 7 existing magic. Speed, Psychic, Flying, Healing, Rage, Damage, and Invisibility. Graduation is the form of Victory on RCF-009 if your the last man or woman standing you will be released If you failed you will keep spawning on the same server. '''Discovery: ' RCF-010 (House of Jade) '''Class: Helpful Containment: '''RCF-010 is game and already a containment for RCF-001 although the RCF-010 must still be checked by 5 secret agents and 9 CCTV. '''Description: '''RCF-010-A a containment for RCF-001, it is completed with a Bedroom, a Living room, a Bathroom for some reason, a kitchen, a backyard. it might look like a simple house but this house difference to a Normal house is that this house can move places if RCF-001 told it to, the most common place it lives on is Work at the Pizza place since RCF-001 like pizzas. '''Discovery: RCF-011 (Leaving Room) Class: Troublesome Containment: '''RCF-011 is a room that you can be found everywhere, containment is uncontainable but it doesn't really need to be contained. '''Description: '''RCF-011 is a living room with a couch and a TV, whoever tried to sit or go inside it RCF-011 will disappear taking the player, RCF-011 can appear underwater, in a volcano, middle of a roleplaying war, or sometimes hiding on an advertisement, or literally anywhere, RCF-011 is sometimes used as a tool for players who want to play different games. '''Discovery: RCF-012 (you weren't supposed to do that) Class: Unpredictable Containment: '''RCF-012 must be contained on a big box on the game ####-1, do not let RCF-012 see you or else you are dead, RCF-012 must be destroyed or else were dead. '''Description: '''RCF-012 is a bot that can't be killed he has a, but it kills everyone it sees in 3 seconds although he can not move when he sees 2 or more players at once, RCF-012 has a mask, with red clothing he will kill everyone it sees especially to a lot of players, due to the Robloxian Task Force trying to neutralize it, it became stronger. when RCF-012 see a target to kill, in about 3 seconds the targets down this includes groups of players, RCF-012 is hard to be killed and still finding away to kill it. Roblox Task Force is allowed to neutralized/kill RCF-012 from this incident because they did it in the first place, while the foundation will try to find a way to kill it. '''Discovery: RCF-013 (Screaming Maze) Class: Troublesome Containment: 'RCF-013 is a secret unadded room on the game called ####### located on ####, the programmed bots are ready to shoot anyone who enters the maze but when the player manages to escape bots, IU-004 (A Mazed) is ready to hunt down. '''Description: '''RCF-013 is a secret room that was not meant to be added by the game developer, the room is all black with black and white tiles, weird screaming can be heard in this maze, the reason behind this is unknown when walking in the halls for too long, the player will see a masked man saying come closer, walking longer the player will now hear screaming and people screaming help then the room will become red blood are on the floor, when walking even longer the player will see a shadow, corpses, and a skull saying come, then also the player will now hear groaning, children screaming, crying, as of now no one has still managed to go further, on January 16, 2020, IU-004 is going to be sent. '''Discovery: '''the game developer of this game sends us a message that there's a room that he did not add and he can't delete or remove. RCF-014 (What you see) '''Class: ' 'Containment: ' '''Description: Discovery: RCF-015 (Hat of Joy... Kindoff) Class: ' '''Containment: ' '''Description: Discovery: RCF-016 (The Big Bang BOOM) Class: Broken Containment: '''parts of RCF-016 are on the game #####-1, it must be separated rooms, the room must be medium size. '''Description: RCF-016 are shattered parts, RCF-016 has 20 parts, when combined it will form a big missile, the Missile can annihilate a whole game and every server, it can also make the game unplayable. Discovery: RCF-017 (The Last Guests) Class: ' '''Containment: ' '''Description: Discovery: RCF-018 (Powerhouse) Class: Helpful Containment: '''RCF-018 must be contained on a big cell on ####-2, do not upset RCF-018. '''Description: '''RCF-018 is all gray with no head, he can not see but he can only hear when someone tried to talk to him he will reply with nothing due to him having no mouth, RCF-018 can power the whole game on server 2, RCF-018 is unkillable but he can be disabled with a controlled shock although the whole server will be down. '''Discovery RCF-019 (Thug Weeab's Number One Show) Class: Safe Containment: '''RCF-019 is contained in a storage room field with guns, everyone is allowed to use RCF-019 if their a Security unit or a Researcher. '''Description: '''RCF-019 is a tape of an ##### anime, the Anime was amazing, the reason this animation is being researched is that how did it pass, this Anime is copyrighted, Video feature has not been added yet on Roblox but this existed 7 months earlier. '''Discovery: RCF-020 (Your Personal Machine gun) Class: Hostile Containment: ''' '''Description: Discovery: RCF-021 (Body Pillow of a Pillow) Class: ''' '''Containment: Description: Discover RCF-022 (Oni-Chan!) Class: Mild Containment: Description: 'RCF-022 is a big Demon that resembles an Oni, RCF-022 also has 3 Sisters wearing the same clothes but with different hair, one has Black hair the other one has Blonde hair the last one is Brunete. when one of the sisters is harmed by anyone Oni-Chan will hunt down the one who harms his sister. RCF-022 is dead inside although his sisters have a different personality, the Black Haired girl is the eldest sister she has a chef hat her role is being the chef, the Blonde one in the middle, it is said she is the most beautiful one her role is to clean the containment or their house, the Brunete is the shy one due to her being the youngest she is useless. '''Discovery: '''RCF-022 was made by the Thug Weeabs and got gifted to the foundation for an unknown reason. RCF-023 (Eye on your Robux) '''Class: ' '''Containment: Description: Discover RCF-024 (Dance till your Dead) Class: ''' '''Containment: Description: DiscoverCategory:Unfinished Category:Entities